


Gentle Teasing

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kisses, Smut, not much of it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Just some short BillyBecca stuff idfk





	Gentle Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaannnndddddd I'm back with a work that isn't on the list lol. I just wanted to finish this one up real quick. Does this need a explicit instead of a mature rating? Tell me pls. This is based on a smutty pic I found on Tumblr. Billy would be such a tease in bed towards Rebecca jafskldjflsajdf 
> 
> I still don't own these characters but if I had the money I would buy the rights to them the whole franchise actually so Capcom can't mess it up,..wait

Rebecca could feel the hot blush on her cheeks manage to darken further as Billy placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her calf. She whimpered quietly and bucked her hips upward, begging him to stop teasing her. Billy chuckled softly, reassuring her that he would give her her due attention with a kiss to her inner knee.

Billy had her flat on her back, head resting on the plush pillows and her legs spread open to accommodate him. Rebecca's green eyes were hooded as jagged puffs of air left her mouth as Billy continued to tease her sensitive body. Her rosy nipples had perked as a result of the cool air in the bedroom and the stimulation Billy was giving her. Her index finger rested on her lip, while the others clutched her olivine shirt (which wasn't doing it's job, considering that it was rolled up over her breasts.) Billy was happily situated between her thighs, leaving kisses wherever he saw fit.

A few drops of perspiration rolled down her temple as Billy cradled her leg like she was a porcelain doll that would shatter at the slightest movement. He placed hot, open-mouth kisses on her thigh, which caused her to shudder. Billy trailed wet kisses at an agonizing pace up her thigh. A needy sigh left Rebecca's lips as her aching core grew increasingly impatient with Billy's teasing. She yelped when he gave the tender skin of her inner thigh a playful nip.

He peppered kisses until his lips brushed against her labia, causing her body to jolt and a whine to escape her. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips and he drew back. He lingered a while, admiring her pink, glistening sex. He loved how wet she was for him. The heady scent of her arousal beckoned him, and he couldn't say no.

Billy bent back down, sliding his hands to the small of her back. He angled her hips upwards, allowing him easier access to her quivering snatch. A milky drop of her nectar seeped from her plush petals and dripped onto the sheets. A crooked grin spread across his lips. He had teased her longer than he or she could now bear.

Rebecca clamped her hand over her mouth, muffling a sob of relief as Billy's hot tongue dove between her velvet folds and into her molten center.

**Author's Note:**

> it would appear that Billy Coen is quite the cunning linguist


End file.
